MHA: Extracurricular Activities
by FoxiePrincess
Summary: In which Bakugo and Todoroki have a disagreement that lands them in hot water with everyone's favorite grumpy, sleep-deprived teacher. Warning: This story contains corporal punishment, ie spanking. You have been warned. If that's not your thing, please ignore this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the characters, just using them for my own amusement.**

**Chapter One: Kitten Fight**

"You need to care more about your image Bakugo."

The tone was blunt, and the statement was unexpected, mainly because Bakugo hadn't realized that the two-toned annoyance was anywhere nearby. Turning around he offered his fellow UA student a scowl, and not his customary scowl either but one that contained a bit more annoyance. "What the hell are you talking about icy-hot?" Bakugo questioned, or rather demanded.

The statement itself wasn't hard to translate but the intention behind it did require some elaboration. Mainly Bakugo wanted to know why Todoroki thought that was the case and what was causing the other to antagonize him in this manner.

It was like he was looking for a fight.

And if that was the case Bakugo would be more than happy to give him what he wanted.

Todoroki didn't react to the nickname, this was far from the first time that Bakugo had called him that and he had ceased to be insulted by it. Not that he'd ever really been all that bothered by it in the first place, as far as insults went it was relatively weak in his opinion. Focusing his mismatched eyes on Bakugo he decided that he was going to elaborate on what he had said. "You don't seem to care what anyone thinks about you but that can be a serious handicap to someone wanting to be a professional hero," Todoroki stated, his tone just as blunt as it had been before. As far as he was concerned he was just stating facts. "Honestly with your temper and the way you behave, you come across more as a villain than a hero. People might start to get the wrong idea about you."

Bakugo narrowed his eyes as he listened to what Todoroki had to say, the volatile blonde clenching his hands into fists and resisting the urge to blast his classmate.

He didn't like what Todoroki was implying and the expression on his face made that abundantly clear.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Bakugo demanded after a moment of silence had lapsed between them. "I care about what people think about me and they're GOING to think that I'm the best hero there is!"

"Not if you keep acting the way you do, they won't," Todoroki challenged, not seeming intimidated by the fact that Bakugo was clearly losing his temper already. That was almost to be expected of the volatile blonde. "At best they'll think you're nothing more than a vigilante and at worst they'll think you're on the same level as the villains. Because you don't even stop to think about collateral damage before you act and you don't plan things out, you just go off halfcocked. You almost got us both killed doing that and you need to stop."

"You need to stop running your damn mouth," Bakugo snapped in retaliation for that assessment from the two-toned annoyance that he was currently glaring daggers at. "Who the hell asked for your opinion anyway?"

"No one had to ask, you almost got me killed so that gives me the right to tell you what I think," Todoroki said, a bit of his own calmness faltering for a moment before he managed to regain it. He knew how Bakugo was already so nothing that came out of the other teenager's mouth should surprise him, this was something that Todoroki reminded himself so that he could regain his composure.

"You wanna settle this?" Bakugo suddenly questioned, the blonde taking on a fighting stance. He was thinking that Todoroki would back down since the other teenager was better at following the rules, and seemed to care more about getting in trouble than he did personally.

But in this instance, he thought wrong.

"Okay, but not here," Todoroki said, almost without hesitation taking Bakugo up on this challenge. "Let's go somewhere else, somewhere we're less likely to be seen. Wouldn't want anyone interrupting before I make you look bad…" Even before he spoke those words Todoroki knew that they were going to set Bakugo off, he just didn't care at this point. To be completely honest he was thinking that upsetting the blonde would give him an advantage if they were actually going to fight since it was harder to fight effectively if you were allowing your emotions to get in the way.

A problem that he knew Bakugo already had.

"Tch, okay if you're scared of getting caught we can go somewhere else," Bakugo said, playing it off like he didn't really care if he was caught in the act or not. This was a complete lie because he really didn't want to run the risk of landing on Aizawa's bad side again, but he was not going to admit to that fact with Todoroki.

"Lead the way," Todoroki said, with a sweeping motion of his hand gesturing for Bakugo to do just that.

Bakugo gave a roll of his eyes and started walking, intending to go to a secluded area where he could beat the snot out of this upstart without fear of being interrupted. It wasn't the idea of getting caught, he maintained, he just didn't want the fight to end before he had the chance to thoroughly thrash this guy. That was the real reason why he was going along with this and taking the fight elsewhere.

"You were worried about my image… well kicking your ass will do wonders for it Icy Hot," Bakugo said as he walked, smirking at the thought.

Todoroki just scoffed. "Not if no one knows about it," he said, not even bothering to say that he was going to wipe the floor with the volatile blonde. Bragging wasn't going to accomplish anything, so he'd just save his effort for the actual fight, where he was going to need it more. He wasn't a fool, he knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fight, but he did have enough confidence in his abilities to think that he could come out victorious.

Especially if he used both sides.

If Bakugo had a retort for that he kept it to himself, the blonde leading the way to an out of the way spot and then whirling around to face Todoroki. "Alright… let's see what you got Icy Hot," Bakugo said, a grin on his face as he thought about shoving Todoroki's face into the dirt. "Don't hold back this time, otherwise it'll just be embarrassing for both of us."

"Oh, so you just want it to be embarrassing for you, got it," Todoroki said calmly, not taking the bait. He kept his voice and expression calm as he looked at Bakugo, taking note of that smug expression that was currently plastered all over his face.

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to wipe that look off his face.

Rather than responding to that Bakugo instead held up his hands, tiny little popping noises coming from his fingers. His quirk was as volatile as his temper but that suited his style of fighting. Without warning he charged at Todoroki, not feeling a need to say anything since they had already agreed to this and the only caveat was that they take it somewhere out of the way.

Which they had done.

Admittedly Todoroki was a little bit startled when Bakugo just lunged at him without a word, but he was familiar enough with his classmate that he wasn't shocked by this. With a slight shake of his head he used his own quirk to form ice underneath the other boy's feet, watching as Bakugo slipped and nearly lost his footing.

"Not off to a great start," he said, once again going back to his attempts to goad the other boy into completely losing his temper.

Not expecting the ice, since he had been expecting to get at least one attack in before Todoroki reacted to his sudden attack, Bakugo did momentarily lose his balance. He did not, however, fall on his face or otherwise disgrace himself. It just took him a moment to regain his balance and at that point he decided to switch things up to a ranged attack. Using his quirk, he fired a blast at Todoroki, the grin still firmly in place on his face though his eyes held a look that hinted at the annoyance he was currently dealing with.

How dare Todoroki say that he didn't care about his image!

That was practically all he cared about!

It required a little shifting and some quick maneuvering on his part, but Todoroki was able to use his ice powers to block the attack from Bakugo. At least for the most part, his clothes suffered some superficial damage but the skin beneath it was fine.

"I'll show you a great start!" Bakugo snapped as he started rapid firing with his quirk, thinking as he did so that there was no way that Todoroki would be able to dodge everything that he was throwing at him. Of course, the sounds of the explosions did undermine their attempts at taking this to a more discreet location but that was something that Bakugo wasn't thinking about. And even if the thought had occurred to him, likely he wouldn't have cared.

Right now he was completely focused on one thing.

His sole objective was to beat the crap out of Icy Hot Boy.

This single-mindedness in battle left him lacking in the strategy department but it was great for opponents that didn't fight well under pressure and whom he could overpower quickly.

Todoroki was, unfortunately, none of those things.

The two-toned teenager was having a bit of difficulty dodging the blasts that were being fired at him and doing so left him with little opportunity to attack, but he was calculating a strategy even as he ducked and dodged. He kept his gaze focused on Bakugo, taking note of what he was doing, and the moment that he saw an opening he jumped forward. Using his ice to propel himself forward he swung his arm forward but rather than using either of his quirks he just decked Bakugo square in the face.

The other teenager, who had been preparing himself for either fire or ice, was not expecting a normal punch and it caught him by surprise.

And sent him sprawling.

Bakugo was on his feet in seconds and he was angry. "You're gonna pay for that!" he shouted as he darted forward, looking like he was going to attack Todoroki with his fists now and return the favor. Rather than retreat Todoroki instead met the other teenager head on, trying to use his ice to trap the other's limbs and thus render him immobile. This did not work out the way that he wanted it to owing to the heat from Bakugo's explosions. The ice that he was trying to trap his opponent with just ended up destroyed and as Bakugo got closer he shifted his attempts to something else.

Something he rarely used.

His flames.

Flames and smoke filled the air from the attacks of both boys, clearly Bakugo and Todoroki were serious with this fight. Neither seemed to be paying attention to either the noise they were making nor the visual clues they were giving off as to their location. They were too busy focusing on bringing each other down and proving that they were the superior hero.

As the smoke cleared it was revealed that the pair of teenagers were rolling around on the ground, throwing punches and grabbing at one another and not currently even using their quirks. This little scuffle lasted for a couple of minutes before Todoroki broke free and scrambled to his feet, followed a moment later by Bakugo. Both were decidedly disheveled at this point and both were also slightly out of breath from the exertions.

It hadn't been a long fight but what it lacked in length it made up for in intensity.

A fact that was clear simply by looking at the two boys as they faced one another, out of arm's reach but still within the range necessary to use their quirks. They didn't immediately leap to that action however and instead seemed to be taking a couple of moments to recover from their exertions.

And perhaps size up their opponent and plan their next attacks.

Taking a couple of panting breaths and trying to steady themselves, the two teens stared at one another, each of them raising a hand and preparing for another attack.

But this time when they made the attempt… nothing happened.

"What the fuck?" Bakugo demanded as he once again tried to use his quirk.

"…oh no…" Todoroki had a sinking feeling that he knew EXACTLY what was going on here.

TBC…


	2. Caught in the Act

"What's your problem?" Bakugo immediately asked when he heard Todoroki's words, his gaze staying focused on the other teenager rather than looking around.

"…think about it… our quirks don't work anymore…" Todoroki said, not thinking that he should have to spell out what the meant to the hothead that he had been fighting. Bakugo really should know what that signified, they were in the same class after all and they'd had roughly the same dealings with the one person they knew who could cause such a thing.

"Fuck!" Bakugo cursed as realization slammed into him like a brick wall.

He knew EXACTLY what was going on here and he was NOT happy about it.

"So…" came a decidedly disgruntled voice from a short distance away. "Care to tell me what's going on here boys?" As he posed this question to the pair of disheveled teenagers Aizawa stepped out into the open, abandoning the hiding spot from which he had been watching a small bit of the fight between them. He had taken note that Todoroki had been employing both of his quirks instead of just relying on his ice power, but he was too annoyed with the situation in general to be happy about that progress.

Both Bakugo and Todoroki turned to look at Aizawa as their homeroom teacher stepped into view and walked toward them. His eyes had that ominous look to them that they always took on when he was employing his quirk and neither of the teenagers were happy to see this.

It was never a good sign.

"I was kicking his ass, til you showed up," Bakugo said after a moment spent just staring at his teacher. He could have offered up some lame excuse that Aizawa was unlikely to believe anyway but he chose not to do that. Instead he just offered up his view of what had been transpiring before the teacher came and interrupted.

Todoroki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I told him that he needed to care more about his image and his is what came of it," the two-toned teenager said, knowing even as he spoke that this response wasn't going to get him out of trouble. Unfortunately, he also had the knowledge that nothing he or Bakugo could say or do was likely to get them out of trouble, they had bene caught in the act of fighting.

By the teacher whose famous line was 'teachers could use whatever means they wanted to get results'.

Word had already traveled as to just what those means were when it came to Aizawa.

Aizawa listened to what both boys had to say, the look in his blood-shot eyes unamused. He maintained his quirk, even though he doubted that was necessary at this point. He had already shown Bakugo what happened if the kid tried to attack him and he didn't think that Todoroki would go that route in the first place, but he was still preventing them from using their quirks.

Mainly because he didn't want to risk them attacking one another if he released his hold on their powers.

"Do either of you think those answers are gonna fly with me?" Aizawa asked, in the same disgruntled tone that he had used previously when questioning them.

"No sir," Todoroki replied, knowing that nothing they said was going to change the outcome of this. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have agreed to this." He knew that it had been a mistake and honestly, he'd known it was not a good idea when he'd initially agreed. But he'd wanted to put Bakugo in his place bad enough to ignore that voice in the back of his mind that was telling him not to go through with it.

"It's not a big deal," Bakugo grumbled when Aizawa asked if they thought their answers were going to fly with him. As far as he was concerned the teacher didn't have any reason to be mad, it wasn't like he'd been involved and they hadn't destroyed any school property or anything.

Aizawa's gaze shifted first to Todoroki as he offered up his response and then to Bakugo when the blonde predictably decided to be a brat and just downplay the seriousness of what the pair had been up to.

"You are not allowed to use your quirks like this and you're well aware of this," Aizawa said, his eyes once again shifting from one to the other as he spoke. "So… you should also both be aware that you're going to be punished for this."

"Not like last time!" Bakugo immediately snapped at the mention of punishment.

"Not exactly like last time," Aizawa said in response, not losing his calm even though Bakugo was snapping at him. That was something that he was used to at this point so it didn't really bother him, though he did think that it was incredibly rude. "Similar though." As he spoke Aizawa used his capture weapon, the same as he had the first time that he had taken Bakugo to task over something. The difference being hat this time around he had two targets in mind.

Both Bakugo and Todoroki found themselves with their wrists bound by the ends of Aizawa's capture weapon.

Aizawa grabbed a part of it that wasn't currently attached to either of the teenagers and proceeded to secure it to a sturdy tree branch that was within his reach but barely. This effectively tied the pair of offenders to the tree, with their arms up over their heads. He was nice enough to leave their feet on the ground, however.

So he wasn't as much of an ass as he could have been.

"What are you doing?!" Bakugo and Todoroki asked in unison, their tones the only thing that differentiated their speech.

"You'll see," Aizawa replied as he surveyed the pair of teenage heroes in training. Now Bakugo and Todoroki were standing side by side, their arms up over their heads, secured by his capture weapon. After looking at them for a moment longer Aizawa walked over to a nearby sapling and broke off a branch, the man stripping away the leaves and such and then swishing it through the air.

And listening to it hiss.

The hiss from the switch that now resided in Aizawa's hand also gained the attention of the two boys who were currently tied up side by side. Looking over their shoulders both Bakugo and Todoroki took note of what their teacher was holding. Their expressions for once mirrored one another, neither of them looked happy with this sight.

"Fuck NO!" Bakugo snapped, the blonde attempting to struggle his way to freedom.

Which in turn caused him to jostle the other boy who was currently incarcerated with him.

"This isn't necessary sir," Todoroki said to Aizawa while at the same time focusing a glare at Bakugo. "Will you stop? It's not going to work…" He didn't appreciate Bakugo's attempts at escape since they were in such close proximity with one another.

"I don't think I really need to use the capture weapon on you Todoroki but I want this lesson to sink in and you two got into trouble together so you can take the punishment the same way," Aizawa said, his gaze focused on the pair of teenagers. His tone was stern as he spoke to them and he gave the switch in his hand a couple more test swishes through the air before he stepped back over to the boys. "I know you've both been in a similar position before so let's see if this lesson sticks."

Bakugo turned a glare to Todoroki as the other boy told him to stop struggling, pointing out that it wasn't going to work. He was smart enough to realize that was true but that didn't mean he wanted to listen. Bakugo continued to pull against the capture weapon that was holding his hands bound at the wrist though he did try to avoid bumping into Todoroki as he did so. "I'm not okay with this! Not doing this again!" the blonde growled as he heard that switch making a hissing noise as it once again cut through the air.

As much as he wanted to deny it, that sound was intimidating.

"Of course you're not okay with it, if you were I'd question your sanity," Aizawa commented idly as he listened to Bakugo's protests of the situation. As he spoke Aizawa moved to unfasten Bakugo's pants and then tug them and his boxers down not to his knees but to his ankles instead.

Gaining a very disgruntled noise from the blonde teenager.

Ignoring the noise that Bakugo made Aizawa turned his attention to Todoroki and did the same thing to the two-toned teenager, leaving both boys with their lower garments around their ankles. It wasn't necessary to do this, but it added to the embarrassment factor and Aizawa knew that their clothes wouldn't remain at their knees for very long even if he had stopped there with the tugging. The struggles coupled with gravity would have led to the same outcome either way, the only thing different was how long it took to reach that end.

Todoroki also issued a disgruntled noise as his pants and boxers were tugged down to his ankles, the teenager sincerely hoping that no one else had heard the noise he and Bakugo were making.

"Um… someone could see…" Todoroki said by way of protest.

"You didn't seem bothered by that possibility when you and Bakugo were trying to fry one another," Aizawa pointed out in a calm voice, the teacher not seeming concerned with the potential that someone might happen upon this.

And, to be fair, he didn't care if that did happen.

As far as Aizawa was concerned Bakugo and Todoroki had brought whatever happened on themselves with their little display of blatant disobedience. If it just so happened that one of their peers stumbled upon this scene well, that was something they should have thought about before doing something as stupid as using their quirks against one another.

That response from his teacher was not what Todoroki wanted to hear but he couldn't honestly say that he was surprised by it. Ducking his head Todoroki just hoped that no one showed up, the teenager regretting his choice to go along with this. He wanted to blame Bakugo for his but he knew that he was just as much to blame since he'd jumped at the chance when Bakugo had asked if he wanted to go. He could have refused and just dealt with whatever grief his disagreeable classmate wanted to give him but he hadn't done that.

And now here he was, tied up to a tree with his pants around his ankles.

Bare butt on display.

Totally humiliated.

It could theoretically still get worse but that wasn't something that Todoroki wanted to think about.

Bakugo for his part wasn't really issuing coherent protests but was instead cursing and trying to pull free, or perhaps trying to break the tree branch that they were tied to. Unfortunately Aizawa seemed to have chosen a sturdy branch and without the use of his quirk Bakugo couldn't seem to bend it never mind break it.

Which was frustrating.

"Do either of you have anything to say before we get started?" Aizawa questioned, arching a brow at the cursing he could hear from Bakugo.

"I'm sorry… it was a stupid thing to do," Todoroki offered up in response to his teacher's question about 'last words' as it were.

"It's HIS fault," Bakugo shot out, gesturing toward Todoroki with a jerk of his head since his hands were currently being held immobile.

Aizawa took note of the responses he gained from both boys before nodding his head slightly. Raising the switch to about shoulder height he brought it down across Bakugo's sit spots, landing three licks in a row, each just slightly below the previous.

It seemed he had very good aim.

Little lines of fire were left in the wake of that wicked little tree limb and Bakugo arched his back slightly and yelped in pain. He had not been expecting something so small to hurt as much as it did and he was slightly shocked.

"Agh! Dammit that hurts!" the blonde snapped.

"Good," Aizawa bluntly stated in response to that outburst, the teacher turning his attention to Todoroki and repeating the action on his exposed bottom. Just as with Bakugo three little welts were left in the wake of the switch, one right below the other.

Todoroki hissed as he felt each stinging lick, Aizawa spacing them far enough apart that he felt each individual sting. "Agh! Agh! Agh!" He at least refrained from cursing the way that his classmate and partner in crime had but he still yelped as he felt those little lines of fire left on his unprotected skin. It was hard to compare with All Might's heavy hand but this… this was definitely up there with it. Maybe even worse since this was a more intense kind of pain.

"I do not want to see or hear about either of you doing something like this again," Aizawa scolded sternly, the teacher giving each of them adequate attention with the switch. He was alternating between the two boys but having them so close together made things easier for him. He emphasized every other word with a harsher lick of the switch, making sure that he delivered this punishment evenly between the two boys.

As far as he was concerned one was just as guilty as the other.

"Fuck, that's enough!" Bakugo snapped before yelping as he felt a harder lick delivered to the backs of his upper thighs.

Aizawa was all for keeping the punishment equal between the two boys but that didn't mean that they couldn't earn extra for themselves by misbehaving during the punishment. This was something that Bakugo seemed intent on doing and it was a behavior that Aizawa wanted to curb, because it was becoming frustrating to deal with.

Bakugo yelped as he felt those licks to his upper thighs, the blonde smart enough to connect the dots and realize why that had happened.

There were so many things that he wanted to say but he actually kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to invite any more blows to his thighs, that area was very sensitive, and that stupid little switch left an impression despite its small size.

After a short time Aizawa paused to inspect his handiwork as it was, his gaze going over the little welts that now decorated the bottoms of both Todoroki and Bakugo. The latter of the two had more welts than the former simply because of his mouth but overall, they were very similarly marked.

The little lines of fire melded together to form a definite burn and both boys had tears in their eyes by the time that Aizawa stopped to survey the damage. Neither of them seemed to want the other to see and so they were now facing away from one another, Bakugo no longer struggling as he seemed to have realized that he was just wasting his energy with that pursuit.

"No more fighting with each other and no more using your quirk outside of class or combat," Aizawa said in a stern voice, his bleary-eyed gaze shifting from one boy to the other as he spoke. As always he looked like he just wanted to go to bed, not really surprising in this instance since it was rather late in the day. "Am I understood?"

"…yes."

Again, both boys spoke in unison and this time around there was less difference in their voices, making it more difficult to tell them apart. They both sounded miserable at this point and were feeling quite sorry for themselves.

But each secretly thinking that the other deserved it.

"You better understand," Aizawa said, the teacher leaning to land six stinging swats to Bakugo's backside, over the welts. Two were delivered to his cheeks, two were delivered to his sit spots and then the last two were delivered to his upper thighs. "Because I do NOT want to have to repeat this lesson." He shifted his focus to Todoroki and did the same thing, landing two swats to the fullest part of his bottom, two to his sit spots and then finally two to his upper thighs.

Just to hammer the lesson home.

Finally thinking that maybe, just maybe, he had gotten his point across Aizawa released the boys, reaching a hand out to steady each of them. The switch had been discarded at this point and he placed a hand on both boys' shoulder. "Come on… fix your clothes," Aizawa said as he steadied them, not sure how long they were going to allow the touch.

He wasn't too concerned with the length of time they stood like this but he didn't want either of his students to fall on their face, so he was going to let them make the decision of when to pull away.

Neither Bakugo nor Todoroki needed to be told twice, both teenagers were quick to bend down and grab their clothes, pulling them up to cover their pinkened and welted bottoms. The redness wasn't as prominent as it would have been had they received a warm up or been spanked with another implement along with the switch, but the pain was definitely intense.

The pain was probably worse because they hadn't been given a warm up.

Not that either of them was aware of that fact.

Bakugo was the first one to pull away from Aizawa, the blonde unhappily reaching up to wipe away at his tears. The force he put behind this motion made it seem like he was angry purely over the fact that he was crying. That wasn't really the case but he was upset that Todoroki was seeing him in this position. Of course he was seeing the other boy the same way so they were on fairly even footing as far as that went.

Todoroki pulled away a few moments after Bakugo, the two-toned teenager wiping at his face with his hands though he did so with less aggression than his classmate.

"Alright boys, back to the dorms," Aizawa said, the man adjusting his capture weapon and then moving to herd the pair back in the direction of the dorms. "It's bedtime."

Bakugo and Todoroki both looked confused as they heard this statement but they were both too sore to give their teacher any grief. Aizawa had already proven that he could and would swat them and neither of them wanted to run the risk of earning more swats on top of the welts that they were sporting. Because those were enough to make even hand spanks incredibly painful.

Together the trio made their way back to the dorm building, the teenagers expecting that Aizawa would leave them to their own devices at that point but such was not the case.

Instead their homeroom teacher escorted them into the building and upstairs to their rooms. "Go to your rooms," Aizawa ordered, watching as Todoroki moved to obey. Bakugo was more reluctant to obey and after a moment of waiting to see if he would do as he was told Aizawa grasped the teenager by the ear and pulled him along to his room. "You really need to learn to do as you're told," Aizawa said as he dragged Bakugo to his room by his ear, the teacher pulling him inside and closing the door behind them.

Once inside the room he landed five hard swats to Bakugo's welted bottom.

Only then did he release the hold that he had on the teenager's ear.

"Get dressed in your pajamas, I said it's bedtime," Aizawa said, the grumpy homeroom teacher giving the blonde a look that practically dared Bakugo to disobey him.

Bakugo was not happy with being dragged to his room and he opened his mouth to say something but before any words came out the swats fell. That succeeded in getting yelps and a couple more tears from the blonde, Bakugo looking at Aizawa when the teacher told him to put on his pajamas. "Agh, fine," he said in a disgruntled voice, the blonde moving to change his clothes and then turning back to Aizawa, who was still lingering in the room. As he offered a disgruntled look to his equally disgruntled teacher he reached a hand up to rub at his ear. Being dragged to his room by his ear had not been pleasant and he'd found that he was forced to go where his ear was going, much to his dismay. And then to add insult to injury he was ordered into his pajamas like a little kid.

All in all he was not happy with this turn of events.

"There, happy now?" Bakugo questioned as he continued to glare at Aizawa.

"Bed," Aizawa said, pointing to the bed with his index finger to further emphasize what he wanted from the brat.

Bakugo grumbled and complained under his breath but all the same he did pull back the covers and crawl into bed.

At which point Aizawa moved to pull the blankets up over him. "You better be on your best behavior tomorrow," the teacher said, giving Bakugo a meaningful look. "Good night."

That said he turned and left Bakugo's room, the teacher making his way to the room of the other miscreant that he'd been forced to deal with on this particular day. Without even bothering to knock Aizawa entered Todoroki's room, to find that the other teenager had already changed into his pajamas.

Which he was happy to see as it made his job that much easier.

"Aizawa-sensei…?" Todoroki said as he turned to see the teacher who had just entered his room. There was a questioning look in his eyes as he tried to figure out why Aizawa was there.

"Bed," Aizawa ordered, making the same pointing gesture that he had with Bakugo and then waiting to see if Todoroki was going to comply without protest.

"Um… yes sir," Todoroki said, the youth pretty quickly deciding that he wasn't going to protest because he was too sore to deal with the consequences. A decision that his classmate had needed some 'encouragement' to make. With a sigh Todoroki pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed, positioning himself on his stomach of course.

There was no way that he was going to be able to sleep on his back tonight.

Aizawa gave the kid plenty of time to crawl into bed and then he bent down and pulled the blankets up to cover the boy. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Bakugo, you'd better be on your best behavior tomorrow," Aizawa said, his voice just as stern when talking to Todoroki as it had been when talking to Bakugo. "Good night."

His job complete Aizawa turned to leave the room, closing the door behind himself and then making his way back out of the dorm building. He was not happy that he'd had to deal with a quarrel between two of his students, he had more important things to concern himself with. He was also not happy that he was still awake and he resolved that he was going to go and get some much needed sleep.

Sighing to himself he finally blinked, no longer needing the use of his quirk.

Aizawa hoped that the lessons he had imparted in the two boys would last but somehow, he had the feeling this was going to be far from the last time that he had to deal with them. The chances seemed higher that he'd have Bakugo in a similar position again but there was also the chance that Todoroki would do something to land himself back in hot water.

Maybe he just needed to recruit more of the other faculty to his cause, as it were.

Then maybe he could catch a break.


End file.
